Memori?
by Zhou Tha Michaelis
Summary: Henry tanpa sengaja menemukan BOX tentang Gege tersayangnya, apa yangterjadi?


|| Tha mau ini Cerita pendek tap 1 Chap kalau Henry Flashback wkwkwk :v jangan Bom author ya hehehe || Main cast:Super Junior || Ch : 1/- (?) || || Rated : T (Biar Aman) || Genre : Sad (Mybe)|| Other Cast : Pemain yang numpang lewat || Mereka punya orangtua tapi Zhou Mi milikku *dibakar warga setempat* tapi ff ini milik thatha || DLDR Don't Like Don't Read || Banyak TYPO dan gak sesuai Harapan dan EYD jadi maaf jika jelek ==" || Dari pada lama yuk Capcuss ||

-Zhou Sintha-

Di sebuah Apartment, seorang namja bernama Henry. Henry adalah anak yang lucu dan imut, dia selalu tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Dan saat itu Henry baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalannya

"huft, melelahkan" Kata Henry sambil menjatuhkan badannya di ranjang empuknya. Tanpa sengaja Henry melihat Box di atas lemarinya

"Apa Itu?" Kata nya bingung. Henry segera berdiri dan mengambil kotak tersebut

'Z-M' Tertulis di atas box tersebut, Henry segera membuka BOX tersebut karena penasaran akan BOX tersebut

"I-ini kan" Henry terkejut dengan isi BOX tersebut dan mengambil Foto-foto di dalam BOX

"Gege…" Kata Henry yang langsung memasang wajah dan nada sedihnya. Foto yang pertama adalah saat Hari kelulusan namja yang Henry sukai, Di sana terdapat Henry sedang melirik seorang namja yang sedang bercanda dengan temannya.

-Zhou Sintha-

Flashback

Henry POV

Pagi yang indah untuk aktifitas di sekolahku. Aku menuju ruang kelasku. Ku lihat teman-temanku tersenyum ke arahku. Ya aku hanya membalasnya, aku menuju mejaku dan tiba Ryewook datang dengan semangat luar biasanya

"Hai, Henry besokkan Kelas 3 Mengadakan Perpisahan kelulusan. Dan kelas kita terpilih menjadi pengisi acara tersebut. Kau bisakan bermain Biola Henry!" Kata Ryewook semangat , ya aku mau sekali karena besok dia akan pergi menuju jejang yang lebih tinggi dan aku harus bisa menyatakannya tentang perasaanku sebelum menyesal

Selama Pelajaran berlangsung, aku hanya memikirkan rencana untuk besok. Aku tak sabar sekali untuk menunggu besok. Dan juga selama makan siang tetap saja aku memikirkannya

Hingga hari ini pun terjadi, banyak sekali kakak kelas yang sedang bercanda. Ku alih kan mata ku untuk mencari sosoknya. Banyak sekalu namja disini! Ah itu dia namja tinggi! Aku hanya meliriknya. Apa tak bisa aku mendekatinya dan berkata.

"Hyung, Aku menyukaimu"

aish masa tiba-tiba! Aish ah sudahlah setelah acara ini aku harus bisa melakukannya!

-Zhou Sintha-

5 Jam berlalu, aku menunggu dia di pintu gerbang, dengan agak gugup aku menunggu Namja Tinggi itu. Ah tidak dia punya nama Henry! Zhou Mi ya dia Zhou Mi yang sudah mengalihkan perhatian ku tertuju padanya!

"hei sedang apa di situ bakpao?"

'degh' suara Zhou Mi! sontak saja aku menengokkan wajahku dan melihatnya tersenyum kepadaku! Hei jangan aku terbang Gege!

"A-ano, bisa kita bicara berdua gege?" kataku cepat

"Tentu, ada apa?" katanya ramah dan hangat menurutku

"A-aku, Aku Menyukaimu! Saranghae!" setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung lari secepat mungkin

"Bakpao!?" Aku sempat mendengar Mi gege berteriak memanggil nama sebetuan ku

Aku tetap berlari sampai masuk Rumah… entah kalau ada yang melihatku, aku yakin wajahku semerah kepiting rebus.

-Zhou Sintha-

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang empukku, aku mengambil HP ku yang berada di sebelahku dan terdapat 1 pesan. Dan ku buka isi pesan tersebut

Banyak sms dari teman-temanku yang mengatakan penampilanku tadi siang sangat bagus!  
Tiba-tiba ada satu pesan yang membuatku penasaran…

From : Koala gege ^^

'Yak Bakpao kenapa kau lari ih tadi siang? Besok aku mau kita ketemuan! Dan tak ada tapi-tapian datanglah ke café milik Kangta ge! Jam 9 pagi! Atau tidak aku akan mendobrak rumahmu!'

Sontak saja aku terbangun, dia mengajakku ketemuan!

BESOK!

Aku harus segera Mencari Pakaian yang bagus, aku tak mau terlihat buruk di depan Koala ge! Aku mencoba semua pakaian yang aku punya. Setelah ku mendapatkan baju yang ku rasa sangat pantas aku segera tidur rasanya aku tak sabar!

-Zhou Sintha-

Pagi tiba, cahaya matahari menimpa wajah imutku

Huaa aku benar-benar senang hari ini! Aku tak sabar bertemu Zhou Mi ge! Segera ku bangun dari ranjang empuk ku untuk segera Mandi. *author ngikutin tapi saying di tending suaminya a.k.a Zhou Mi*

-1abad kemudian *di hajar Henry*-

Setelah berganti baju aku segera turun dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku dating leih awal jam baru saja menunjukkan jam 8:45 ish apa karena aku sangat bersemangat? Aku masuk kedalam Café dan selagi menunggu koala jelek itu aku memesan minuman, 15 menit pun berlalu. Aku melihat sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik

Sebuah mobil sport merah, Seorang namja keluar dari mobil tersebut. Sambil meminum minamanku dan memperhatikan namja itu, namja itu seperti…

"ZHOU MI GEGE" teriakku kaget, sontak tamu yang ada di café itu menatapku tajam, duh malu banget

Zhou Mi masuk ke dalam café dan langsung duduk di hadapanku sambil memesan minumannya.

"Yak bakpao! Kemaren kenapa kau kabur duluan ha? Tega sekali kau kemaren!" katanya langsung To The Point! Huaa aku takut dia menolakku!

"mi-mian ge, soalnya aku…" aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku karena Mi gege sudah mencium dahiku. Aku hanya bisa mematung tak percaya

"kau malu? Tapi tak ku sangka, ku piker hanya pihakku saja yang menyukai. Ternyata kau juga menyukaiku. Kkkk menarik Henry Lau" katanya tertawa

"gege menerimaku?" kataku tak percaya!

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu Henry Lau" katanya tersenyum

'Yess! Aku tidak di tolak!' batinku berteriak keras sekali rasanya

"gege, gomawo" entah kenapa rasanya aku salah tingkah hehe apa ini rasanya bahagia!

"tapi, apa kau mau menungguku?" kata Zhou Mi serius

"m-wo?" kataku kaget. "Memang gege mau kemana?" kataku lagi

"Gege gak kemana-mana, haha lihat wajah panikmu itu Bakpao!" katanya sambil tertawa keras

Aku langsung berdiri dan keluar dari café itu dan mempoutkan bibirku

Zhou Mi menyusulku, dan 'cup' pipiku di cium Zhou Mi ge! Apa aku masih mimpi?

"Saranghae bakpao" katanya lembut, "ayo ku antar pulang" katanya lagi

Flashback off

Henry POV END

-Zhou Sintha-

"hiks… gege…" Henry menangis mengingat kejadian yang ingin dia lupakan 5 tahun yang lalu.

"gege… Hiks… , Bakpao kangen Koala" Katanya lagi, suara tangisannya pecah jika iia memandang ke tiga foto tersebut

Memang masih bayak foto di dalam BOX memori tentang orang yang Henry sayangi

Foto pertama Henry memandang Zhou Mi dari jauh, Foto kedua saat mereka berada di tempat jadian mereka dan di sana Henry keliatan ngambek sekali, dan yang terakhir Henry mencium pipi Zhou Mi

Memang menyakitkan foto itu jika di ingat lagi untuk Henry…

Kenangan yang tak ingin Henry Ingat lagi…

Kenangan manis dua orang yang sama-sama menyayangi itu…

Dan juga sama-sama mencintai itu…

Tetapi…

Kemanakah Zhou Mi? Tak ada yang tahu…

Tak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu

Bahkan Author saja tidak tau!

…Bersambung…

Bukan gak tau, tapi di rahasiakan :v biar kalian pada nebak kemanakah suami aye ;'v *di banati Henry*

Henry : Tha knp aku di buat horror begitu! Kemana Zhou Mi ku!  
Mi : AKu di sini Bakpao, *geret koper  
Henry : gege dari mana?  
Mi : Konser /?

Ah kalian membuatku ingin menculik Zhou Mi *tawa evil

Di Tunggu biar tha semangat :v *udah nyiapin Chap 2 nya Hahahaha* Monggo di baca dulu PLEASE JANGAN ADA SR PLISS

Oke semua, Jangan lupa Ripiu :v Annyeong ^^)v


End file.
